Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Future
by Frenchii
Summary: In the distant future, after the storyline of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky, there is a new generation of Exploration teams to help out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Excuse me," a high-pitched voice whispered. It sounded nervous. "Are you okay?" I opened one eye.

"Who's asking?" I mumbled. I couldn't see very well but I was sure that I was outside. The stranger breathed a sigh of relief.

As I opened the other eye, I noticed that I was, indeed, outside, near a river. I got up and looked around. There was a hut and I was under a shelter nearby. All this, was surrounded by trees.

Then I remembered. The stranger. They were nowhere to be found. As I looked around for them, I saw some weeds rustling furiously and moved closer; wondering what was causing them to do this. There was no wind. Then, without warning, the weeds popped out of the ground, spraying dirt everywhere.

As I shook the dirt off, I noticed a small, round, purple body running behind a tree. Was this the stranger that spoke to me earlier?

A high-pitched yelp from the plant confirmed it. The voice WAS the stranger's. As I looked around the tree, I noticed that the body was an Oddish, a Pokémon that had a round purple body, with weed-like leaves growing from the top.

Wait a second! A Pokémon? That can talk? This was too weird.

"I must be dreaming," I said to myself, pacing back and forth.

"Um…" the Oddish came closer, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to wake myself up from this dream."

"You're weird. What kind of Pokémon are you?"

"Pokémon? I'm a human!" Oddish frowned.

"A human? You look like a normal Riolu to me."

"What are you talking-?" I began to ask. I looked down at my paws.

Paws? I ran to the river, with Oddish hot on my heels. I looked down into the water and saw that I, as Oddish had said, was a Riolu. I looked like a small, blue-and-black pup. I jumped back in surprise, knocking into Oddish.

"Holy crap," I said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Oddish asked from behind me.

"Yeah. Just a bit shook up."

"Good." Oddish said kindly. "NOW GET OFF MY LEAF!"

I just realized that my paw was on its leaf. I lifted it, apologizing several times.

"So are you really a human?" Oddish asked.

"Yep. I don't remember anything but my name."

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm Riolu now."

"What is your name?" Oddish yelled.

"Okay, okay. It's… Jay."

"Oh," Oddish said, just before breaking into a full blown laughing fit.

WWWRROOOOOAAAARRR!!

A humongous roar ripped through the trees as multiple Pokémon of different types scurried away. Oddish and I looked at each other. Roar was an attack many powerful Pokémon have, to exert their authority. As we neared a clearing, we knew exactly WHO made the deafening noise and WHO the target was.

A large black dog with white horns stood in the middle of the clearing, a look of utmost anger upon its face. And facing it was another Pokémon, an Absol, a doglike Pokémon with white fur and a long black horn on one side of its head.

"That Absol doesn't stand a chance," Oddish said.

"Why?" I asked.

"See that large Pokémon there? That's Houndoom. He thinks he controls this forest. No-one messes with him 'cos he is at a much higher level than most of us. His Fire Blast attack once started a bushfire so intense that it took three Gold-Rank rescue teams a month to put it out."

But Absol was either ignorant of this, or just suicidal, because he was standing his ground. His fur was singed and he was covered in scratches. Houndoom took a leap, but Absol was fast and dodged, before opening its mouth and shooting a ball of black energy at Houndoom, which didn't even faze it.

"Shadow Ball," Oddish said, "One of Absol's strongest attacks."

Houndoom blasted Absol with a jet of flame, knocking it into the ground.

"We should help it,Jay," Oddish said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's always been my dream to start an exploration team, and not just explore but help others." I wasn't happy with the idea. That Houndoom looked tough. I sighed.

"Fine. But if we die, I'll kill you."

Oddish laughed before dragging me into the clearing.

"Oi! Ugly!" Oddish hollered.

"Yep," I said quietly to myself, "we're boned."

"What do you want, Oddish?" Houndoom growled. "Oh, and a Riolu too. You're type are rare around these parts."

"And I think we'll be medium-rare with a side of coleslaw soon," I whimpered.

"We're here to put a stop to this nonsense. You don't own this forest, Houndoom," Oddish bellowed. Absol stood up.

"No!" It said. "Stay out of it!" Oddish looked angry.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Houndoom," Oddish scowled.

Oddish began to glow green, as did Houndoom. Absol jumped up.

"No! Absorbs a grass-type move! It won't hurt him much!"

Absol was right. Houndoom had already shaken off the attack and started to charge at Oddish. I took a deep breath and charged.

"Tackle Attack!" I bellowed, cursing myself for jumping in.

I hit Houndoom in the back leg, barely laying a scratch on him, before being knocked away. Now it was Absol's turn to join in. It shot a Shadow Ball at Houndoom, still having no effect.

"Riolu! Oddish!" Absol cried. "Keep it busy!"

We got the picture. I kept charging at Houndoom as Oddish (unsuccessfully) tried to sap its strength with Absorb. Absol was now in the center of the clearing. A gale was blowing, whipping its fur around.

"Razor wind!" It hollered.

Oddish and I knew what to do. We ran for cover. The wind picked up such speed that it could cut. The wind burst forward. Dust was ripped up from the ground and was flying right toward Houndoom. As the dust settled, we couldn't see Houndoom. The leaves had been ripped off the trees. The place was a mess. In the center, Absol was showing obvious signs of fatigue.

"Oddish," I said, "go help Absol."

Absol put its weight on Oddish.

"Where's Houndoom?" Absol panted.

"Dunno," Oddish replied, disdainfully.

There was a massive _crack_ as a nearby tree was snapped in half and, from behind it, Houndoom shot a jet of flame, the heat so intense I nearly fainted. Then, from behind another tree, shot another jet of flame, blasting Oddish and Absol away from each other.

"How are we supposed to fight someone we can't see?" I yelled to the others. They shrugged.

"Wait a second!" Absol yelled. "What about Sweet Scent?"

"That's it!" I yelled. "Oddish use Sweet Scent."

Oddish squinted, I could tell he was trying his hardest. This was frustrating. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the outside world so I could think, then…

A flash of blue-white light. My emotions went reeling. I was thrown to the ground.

"What happened?" Absol asked.

"Dunno," I said. I tried again.

I could see the blue-white light that was so intense taking shape. I could see Absol and Oddish's shaped from blue-white light, feeling their fear. Then, I could feel anger and hatred behind me. I turned and I saw Houndoom's shape. It was surrounded by a white, intense light. I started feeling his anger and hatred at a deeper level.

_Houndoom was shunned from its tribe, then once it got here that all changed. Now it's attached to the power that he's held here in the forest. He doesn't want to lose it._

The feelings built up in me as I could feel the same energy as the one surrounding Houndoom fill me. Then, it started concentrating towards my paws. I opened my eyes, my anger on his behalf consuming me. It was then I realized that I was holding a ball of light in between my palms. Houndoom pounced as I threw this ball at him. He was thrown back, slamming against a tree.

An hour later…

Two Machoke restrained Houndoom, one on each side. Officer Machamp came into the clearing to talk to us.

"Sounds to me like you had quite a fight," it said.

"Yes, Officer," Absol said, "if it hadn't been for these two, I might not have been here now." It turned to us. "Thank you."

"And, that attack you told me about," Machamp said to me, clenching his four fists, "sounds like Aura Sphere, a very rare, but powerful, attack that uses the power of aura to attack. Riolu usually learn it eventually, but not this early. You're no ordinary Pokémon."

He chuckled heartily. Oddish and I looked at each other.

"You have no idea," I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: The Initiation

_Dear readers,_

_Just in response to Lupune's point, I had Oddish as a partner because Oddish are underappreciated :P And sorry this Chapter took sooooooo long to be written- let's just say it was a mix of writer's block, school assignments and my own laziness. _

_Yours truly,_

_Frenchii…_

**Chapter 2**

**The Initiation**

"So, you think you can get into the Council just by defeating someone?" Farfetch'd sneered.

Absol, Oddish and I looked at each other.

"As head of security at the council," it continued, "I know all the goings-on in the forest and I know Houndoom was, to your credit, quite a difficult Pokémon to defeat. So that's why the heads of the council are giving you three a chance to get employed as apprentices into the council, an initiation, I, if you will."

"Thank you," Absol bowed so that the tip of its horn touched the ground.

"But-" Oddish began. Farfetch'd bonked Oddish over the head with its leek.

"No buts!" It sqwarked, flapping its wings around wildly, "You three are lucky to have such an honour placed upon you. Usually applicants for apprenticeships have to do hundreds of missions before they can even THINK of applying. You should be kissing the heads of the council's feet."

"What KIND of initiation?" I asked.

Ten Minutes Later...

"Oh my god!" Oddish moaned.

"You heard Farfetch'd," said Absol, "we should be lucky we even got this chance."

"Yeah, I know," Oddish replied, "but DELIVERIES?"

We were assigned a delivery mission as our initiation. We were supposed to deliver a Wonder Orb- whatever that was- to some Ralts lost in Grey Cave. After a bit of walking, we finally saw the huge cave jutting into the horizon. I stepped near the entrance.

"Hello?"

My voice called straight back at me.

"Seems pretty dark," Absol said, staring into darkness.

"You can say that again," Oddish said. Absol opened its mouth.

"Don't," I laughed.

We stood there for a good five minutes, the chilly forest wind making us shiver.

"Well," Absol said, "we aren't gonna get this Orb to Ralts by standing here. Let's go."

The inside of the cave was not as dark as it looked from the outside; numerous holes dotted the ceiling, showering the cave with specks of light. We eventually reached a cavern with two tunnels leading away from where we had just come from.

"Great," Oddish said, looking back and forth between the two tunnels. "Now where do we go?"

"No clue," Absol murmured. It looked at me, "Jay?"

I hate having to make decisions. I hate the thought of what would happen if I got it wrong and we got lost. Or worse.

"Um..." I thought for a moment. My train of thought was interrupted by Oddish.

"What if," it asked, "we split up?"

"Uh..." I thought about it.

It wasn't a bad idea, I could see the logic behind it. But what if we found Ralts down one path and trouble down the other? We couldn't defeat Houndoom without teamwork, what if one of us went down a tunnel and ran into a whole _tribe_ of Houndoom? They wouldn't stand a chance.

"No," I said, and explained my worries.

"Oh," Oddish said, "I guess that's fair enough."

It looked disappointed. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Which way should we go? Then, there was an eruption of blue-white light, which ended up forming into the shape of the cave.

It was happening again. I could feel Absol's eagerness to get the job done, and Oddish's disappointment. Then, down the left tunnel, I could feel an aura of impatience. Could that be Ralts? Or could it be some malicious Pokémon, impatiently waiting to ambush us? I searched around for any traces of fear. But none could be found. I couldn't see the blue-white form of the impatient Pokémon like I could Absol and Oddish.

"That's strange," I said aloud.

"What is?" Absol asked.

"I had another one of those moments, like before I used Aura Sphere, where I could feel the emotions around me, and there was no trace of fear anywhere near here."

"Maybe it's not near here," Oddish stated, "maybe it's too far away."

"That's what I thought, but then I felt a strong wave of impatience coming from pretty far down the tunnel. I can't even see its emotion like I can with you."

"Well, head down that tunnel and see," Oddish said.

"But it could be an ambush," I said.

"So," Absol smiled, "we saw how powerful your Aura Sphere is. We can take them out."

"But the whole emotion-vision thing doesn't come when I want it to. Only when I really concentrate, or someone's feeling a strong emotion."

"Well, said Oddish, "they must be showing some pretty strong emotion for you to feel it from this far away." I gave in.

"Fair enough," I moaned, as we set off down the tunnel.

The emotions started getting stronger as I began to phase in and out of my "emotion state".

"Hello?" I called out, beginning to get a headache.

"Hello?" A voice called back. It wasn't an echo this time.

Out from behind a rock, came a small Pokémon.

"Do you have my Orb?" It asked.

"Yep," said Absol, handing Ralts the Wonder Orb.

"Thank you," Ralts said. "This Luminous Orb will help me a lot with my exploring."

As it put the Orb away, there was a loud, long screech, which made my headache worse. There was a flutter of wings as, out of a dark corner, flew a bat-like Pokémon, a Gliscor.

"Oh no," moaned Absol.

"Oh yes," Gliscor smiled, "I want that Orb."

"But you're a Gliscor," Oddish frowned, "you live in caves, why do you need light to see."

"I don't," Gliscor growled, "I just don't want anyone else to have one in this cave. It makes things so horribly bright and my family and I have had enough. Now hand it over."

"No," Ralts protested.

"Then you leave me no choice," Gliscor said, before lunging at Ralts, only to be blocked by Oddish.

"No," Oddish said, "_you _leave _us_ no choice. Absorb!"

Gliscor started glowing green, as did Oddish. Absol lunged at Gliscor, who dodged, sending Absol flying into a cave wall.

"Ouch," Absol whimpered.

"My turn!" I hollered, "Aura Sphere!"

Nothing happened.

"Darn it!" I cursed, just before Gliscor tore from Oddish's attack and slamming me, full-force, into the ground. I tried to get up but a sharp pain shot up my right leg, forcing me to sit down.

Oddish, however, was still going strong, barging into Gliscor with all its might, bouncing off, then going back for more.

"Poison sting!" Gliscor yelled, shooting poisonous needles from its tail.

Oddish dodged these, before going into another Absorb attack. Gliscor broke out of it and slammed into Oddish, sending it flying, smashing into the wall. A moment passed. There was no sign of movement, except for the dust settling. Then, out of the dust, flew bright orange spores, which covered Gliscor who started twitching and fell to the ground. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a bright white light.

At the Council...

The light flickered and disappeared and we were at the Council. Ralts was standing front of us.

"Did you enjoy the trip?" It smiled.

"No," I said, getting up. The pain shot up my leg. "Aargh!"

"Here," Ralts said, presenting a blue berry, "eat it." I did.

It worked wonders. I felt great and my leg was better.

"That was an Oran Berry," Ralts said, "It heals wounds."

"Thanks," I said. Absol and Oddish walked over. "Are you alright Absol?" It nodded. "Oddish? Brilliant fight back there."

"Thanks," it said, shyly.

"How did we get back?" I asked.

"I teleported you," Ralts said.

Just as I got up, Farfetch'd entered the room.

"About time," Farfetch'd said, "what took you so long?"

"Quiet Farfetch'd," Ralts frowned, "these three are to be commended on their work, not only did they deliver the orb, but they fought pretty bravely against an angry Gliscor, especially Oddish. You should be rewarding them, not scolding them." Farfetch'd struggled to regain composure.

"Y-y-y-yes sir," it stuttered, turning to us, "my apologies."

"Now," Ralts said, "I have some important business to attend to. Come Farfetch'd."

It left the room, followed closely by Farfetch'd. It had been several minutes until they returned.

"The Council Elders would like to see you," Farfetch'd announced.

We followed them down a long corridor, until we came to a set of huge wooden doors. Farfetch'd stepped up to the door and banged it with its leek.

"Enter," a soft, caring voice said.

The room was huge. Empty, but huge. There were like ten Machoke on each side of a huge carpet that spread along to a set of stairs. And on those stairs, were two Pokémon, Gallade and Gardevoir. The heads of council.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Of The Aura

_Dear Readers,_

_Sorry about this chapter, no fight scenes AND it's short, but it is a necessary chapter. I hope that it still expresses character. _

_Thanks,_

_Frenchii_

**Chapter 3**

**The Secret of the Aura**

The place set of a strong vibe of superiority and power. It made me queasy.

"Step forward!" Gallade called.

We did so. The blades on his arms made him look a force to be reckoned with. And, as a head of the council, I was sure he was.

"I hear that you rescued one of our esteemed operatives," Gallade boomed, making Gardevoir, along with the rest of us, cringe. Oddish stepped forward.

"Yes, sir!" it said.

"Thank you," the soft, caring voice that had summoned us was, evidently, Gardevoir's, "without Ralts, we could not have received the information we needed."

"And that is why," Gallade growled, "we have decided to make you members of the Council."

I couldn't believe it. I was ecstatic. Beside me, I could feel Oddish and Absol's excitement. We were going to be Council Members! The happiness was over-whelming, it just kept going. Nothing could stop me being happy today. The excitement just kept growing and growing, until...

"Ah!" I yelped.

Ten Minutes Later...

"Jay," a high-pitched voice squeaked, "Jay, wake up."

"Ow," I groaned, "my head." The world was spinning.

As it came back into focus, I noticed Farfetch'd, Absol and Oddish standing over me. How embarrassing.

As I got up, I noticed that we were outside again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed," said Farfetch'd, quite matter-of-factly, "now that you're better, you can go meet Ralts."

"But-" I stuttered. The look on Farfetch'd's face told all.

"No buts!" It spat, walloping me on the backside with the leek.

"Fine, Fine," I whinged, "I'm going. Going where?"

It took us a good half-hour to walk out to Ralts' home. Absol and Oddish had been ordered to stay behind, as it was only I who was invited. Farfetch'd knocked on the door with its leek.

"Why do you carry that thing around all the time?" I asked. I couldn't handle the curiosity anymore. Farfetch'd looked as if I had just cursed its entire family tree.

"LEEKY IS NOT A THING!" It yelled.

"Leeky?" I tried to suppress a laugh.

The door opened. Out popped Ralts' little head, followed by the rest of its body.

"Ah," it cried, "Jay, you're here!" It turned to Farfetch'd. "You may go."

"As you wish, Ralts," Farfetch'd bowed before leaving.

"Come in, Jay."

I followed Ralts into the cottage. We both sat down at a small, round table.

"You may be wondering," Ralts began, "why I summoned you here."

"I'd like to think it's because you like me," I said. Ralts chuckled.

"Yes and no. I have called you here because of the episode you had today. I believe you have the very rare ability of Aura."

"Aura?"

"The emotion and life-force surrounding each and every one of us. Some of us have the ability to link with, and draw upon, others' emotions."

"Then that must have been how I defeated Houndoom."

"I believe that is the case, yes. And you tried to feel my aura while I was lost. Very intelligent idea by the way."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"I apologise for blocking my aura off though. I thought it was... someone else."

"Am I the only one to have this power?" I asked.

"No," Ralts said, "there are a few others, but there is only one other that I know of."

"And that is...?" I motioned for it to go on.

"I can't remember, all I know is you need to learn how to control it so it doesn't control you."

"And I suppose you are going to teach me?"

"No. There is only one person in this whole forest who knows enough about Aura to teach you what you need to know," said Ralts, "you must go to see Mothim at the Crystal Clearing."

Back at the Council, after explaining the situation to Absol and Oddish...

"Mothim was my mentor long ago." Absol blurted out. "Quite knowing, doesn't miss a trick."

"Hmmmm..." Oddish frowned, it had a look of utmost concentration on its face.

"What's up?" I asked. Oddish turned to Absol.

"If Mothim is so knowing, do you think..."

"That Mothim could know how I turned into a Pokémon?!" I interrupted.

"I don't see why not," said Absol.

And so we left the council, bound for Crystal Clearing and, perhaps, the discovery of my identity.


	4. Chapter 4: You Gotta Break A Few Eggs

**Chapter 4**

**You've Gotta Break A Few Eggs...**

The forest was bigger than I thought. We had been walking for days and we still hadn't reached the clearing. Finally, after a week's walk we spotted it. A humongous clearing filled with crystals of all different colours and shapes. And in the centre of the clearing was a crystal shaped like a dog. But something was different about it, I could feel an aura around it. As I moved to get closer, it raised its head, frowned, then bounded away.

"What was that?" I heard Absol ask.

"That," came a voice from somewhere in the clearing, "was Suicune. The embodiment of the north wind."

We looked around. We could not see who had spoken, then I looked up. There was a giant moth Pokémon hovering above us. Mothim turned to us.

"It usually visits here," Mothim continued. "Speaking of visits, what brings you here?"

"Uh..." I started. I wondered whether to ask about my transformation first or my aura abilities.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud _whoosh_. I looked up to see Suicune, standing there. It looked worried. Mothim approached it.

"Suicune?" Mothim frowned. "What brings you back?"

"There is a problem at the Circle of Beginnings," said Suicune, its voice rang nicely like a clear bell. "A gang of thugs are attacking."

"Is there anyone there to stop them?" Oddish butted in. Suicune turned to us.

"Yes," it said, "the Council has sent some of its best to help, but they sent me to transport you three there. And Mothim too, if it wouldn't mind."

"Of course," Mothim said.

We all climbed onto Suicune, who was quite cold to the touch.

"You might want to hold on," it said. "This is going to be quite a ride."

"Hold on to what?" I asked.

It didn't answer. In a flash, Suicune was off. Running faster than the wind, we watched Pokémon and trees fly past. Soon, we were at what seemed to be the edge of the forest. We had gone what would've taken me, Oddish and Absol years to walk in just minutes.

We climbed off Suicune to notice a huge ring of small stones. Inside, there were many Pokémon fighting and, at their feet, were a number of eggs, many of which were cracked.

"Jay!" a voice called. "Oddish! Absol!"

Out of the battle came Ralts, a few scratches here and there, but otherwise okay.

"The council are meeting at Chansey's home. You three, along with Mothim and Suicune, are called to attend."

We followed Ralts into a small hut where, inside, Chansey stood, holding numerous eggs.

"Ah," Gardevoir said, "Jay and friends are here. We need to work out how to protect the eggs."

"Wait a second," I said, "Eggs? How can Pokémon make eggs?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gallade. "Haven't your parents taught you about the Starlys and the Combees?"

"Yes," I frowned, "I think. But how can you, you haven't got... I mean, you can't see your..."

Everyone was looking at me, I blushed.

"Never mind."

"Anyway," Gallade continued, "any ideas?"

"We could use Suicune's Roar Attack," Oddish said.

"No," said Chansey, "that would stress out the eggs."

"I think we have no choice," said Gallade, "we should pull out the troops and send someone in to collect the eggs while we cover them."

"I'll do it," I said.

"What?" said Oddish. "Why?"

"I don't seem to be as strong as anyone else, apart from my Aura Sphere, which won't even work," I said, "if I stay back here, I'll be useless."

"Fair enough," Absol nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Gardevoir. "Those Pokémon are pretty tough. I think I saw a Shelgon or two out there."

"I'm sure."

Ten Minutes Later...

Gardevoir was right, the Pokémon were pretty tough-looking. But it wasn't the time to give up, I had to do it for the eggs. I started picking them up and putting them in the bag that I had been given.

WWWWRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!

I looked up to see a Charizard flying full-speed toward me. Those teeth, that flaming tail, I was frozen in fear. Just as it was about to make impact...

"Psybeam!"

Ralts was shooting a rainbow-coloured blast at the Charizard, which was knocked sideways. As it got up, it wobbled then started attacking a nearby Crobat. It was confused.

"Thanks!" I called, then continued my task.

I moved along quickly, the bag getting no heavier than it started with. As I moved toward the edge of the Circle, a bunch of Pokémon surrounded me out of nowhere. It was a Monster House! A Pupitar lunged at me, its anger throwing me into a daze. All these Pokémon were angry for some reason. The Pokémon started surrounding me.

"Give us the eggs!" said a nearby Haunter.

"No!" I called.

Then, they pounced.

"Force Palm!"

A voice boomed through the Circle as a shock wave coursed through the crowd of Pokémon. The Pokémon were thrown back, out cold. Out of nowhere, jumped a Lucario, the evolved form of a Riolu. It looked around at all the Pokémon.

"I told you not to hurt anyone!" it called.

The confused Charizard seemed to have regained its senses. "But sir."

"No buts!" yelled Lucario. It reminded me of Farfetch'd. It turned to me. "I'm sorry that they caused you trouble. I'll be off."

And it bounded away, the sore, defeated Pokémon followed it.

Mothim, Suicune, Oddish and Absol came up to me.

"Well done," said Suicune. "You handled yourself well."

"But I didn't do anything," I said. "Ralts and that Lucario did all the work."

"Yes," said Suicune, "but half the Pokémon in the world would have fainted from the power of that Force Palm. Something tells me there's something different about you. You're not a Pokémon, are you?"

"You're right," said Oddish. "He told me he was a human when I found him zonked out in the forest."

"Oh yeah!" I yelled, remembering what I had been meaning to ask Mothim, but considering Suicune was an ancient Legendary, perhaps it would be better to ask it, so I did.

"No," Suicune said, "I am not sure why you became a Pokémon, or what has the power to cause such a change."

My heart sank. There went my chance of discovering my identity.

"But," said Mothim, "training in aura gives you great insight into yourself, so you may find the reason by yourself."


	5. Chapter 5: The Bounty Hunters

_Yet another Author's Note..._

_A bit has happened since the eggs were rescued by Jay and Co. After a celebratory dinner, Jay, Oddish and Absol received their Exploration Kit (finally) and followed Mothim back to the Crystal Clearing, only to be told that Absol and Oddish must report back to the Council. _

_Now, because I think training chapters are tedious and there is no particular storyline factor to them, I will skip straight to the next storyline event. _

_The first section takes place at the Council, then we revert back to Jay's POV._

_P.S. From now on, I shall be mentioning Pokémon with gender-specifics such as he, she, him, her, etc, because Jay has learnt about the whole female/male thing._

_Thanks,_

_Frenchii..._

At the Council...

Absol and Oddish were performing a task on behalf of the Council, an extremely important task. Sentry duty. They were told to stand at either side of the gate. They were standing there for what felt like hours before two Pokémon, Mightyena and Linoone, moved to the gate.

"Attention Great Forest Council members!" called Linoone. "Please open your gate and allow our entry!"

"What is your business?" Oddish yelled back. Farfetch'd flew up to the gate.

"Our business is none of your business!" growled Mightyena.

"State your business, or we will not allow your entry!" hollered Farfetch'd.

"No!" roared Linoone.

"You have some nerve!" called Absol. "Do you not know who you are talking to? We are the Great Forest Council! We will NOT be pushed around by just anyone!"

"We are NOT just anyone!" yelled Mightyena. "We are Team Gamma of the Bounty Hunters' Legion!"

Farfetch'd looked shocked. "Open the gate! Now!"

Absol pushed the lever that opened the gate. The huge pine gate opened inward as Team Gamma entered. Absol and Oddish followed Farfetch'd down to meet the team.

"Who are you here to see?" Farfetch'd asked.

"Gallade and Gardevoir," said Mightyena.

"Well," Farfetch'd continued, "they're out on business, so you'll have to deal with me instead."

Farfetch'd and Mightyena stood there just looking at each other for a while, then Mightyena sighed.

"Fine." it said. "We heard that a Riolu had spotted a criminal at the Circle of Beginnings."

"You mean Jay?" asked Oddish. "He's at the Crystal Clearing. He's been there for ages, since the happenings at the Circle, with Mothim."

"Wait a second," Absol interrupted, "why did it take you so long to start investigating?"

"Trust me," said Linoone, "we've been investigating."

Farfetch'd frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see," smiled Mightyena, "once we get back from Crystal Clearing."

And with that, Team Gamma raced off.

"This is bad," said Oddish.

Crystal Clearing

I sat up, panting.

"You have grown strong, young one," said Mothim, "I believe I have trained you as much as I can."

"Thank you," I said.

Then, I felt a surge of anger and impatience, and I was pushed back, a humongous ball of blue-white light erupting from my chest. Then, I moved back into aura state. Two blue-white figures, glowing with an intense aura surrounding both.

"Mothim," I said.

"I sense it too," he said.

I zoned back into normal state, readying Aura Sphere. Mothim flew up high. There was a rustling in the bushes and out jumped two Pokémon.

"Aura Sphere!" I yelled, throwing the ball of energy toward the two.

They leaped out of the way and went for Mothim.

"Silver Wind!" called Mothim.

A huge wave of air full of silver spores rushed at them from Mothim's wings.

"Surf!" called Linoone.

A tidal wave came out of nowhere and whooshed toward Mothim who dodged it easily. Mothim would be able to finish Linoone off.

"Aura Sphere!"

It hit Mightyena. He bounced off a tree and lunged at me. I dodged and threw another Aura Sphere at it.

"Shadow Ball!" it yelled.

A black ball shot from its mouth at me. It hit me full on. Dazed, I got back up and jumped at Mightyena. Mothim jumped in front of me and used Protect, stopping me with a spherical shield.

"What the-?" I started.

"No, Jay," Mothim said. "They aren't bad guys."

"We are from the Bounty Hunters' Legion," said Mightyena, "we are Team Gamma."

"If you aren't bad guys," I said, "why did you attack?"

"We were trying to subdue you," said Mightyena. "You attacked so I tried to stop you so we could talk."

"Then what was with the anger that I was feeling from you," I asked, "and pretty strongly I might add."

"Well," said Linoone, "we're after a fugitive that destroyed our homes, and many peoples' lives."

"Who?" I asked.

"Lucario," Mightyena growled.

I could not believe it.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

_Author's Note_

_Before I get stuck into this story, I would like to thank all of you who have supported me by reviewing me and even subscribing to my fic._

_Now this chapter happens a few days after the meeting with Team Gamma, if this were a Mystery Dungeon game, these days would be filled by random missions... _

_Frenchii_

After Absol, Oddish and I were reunited, it took me a couple of days to get over the fact that I had a run-in with an extremely dangerous outlaw by the name of Lucario. But, as I always say, you have to put your past behind you. And we spent a day of rest and relaxation, sitting within our home. Our "base", if you will.

"Hey," I said, "why don't we have a team name?"

Absol opened one eye. He was having a nap. "We're not a high enough rank yet. Only bronze rank teams may name themselves."

"Oh," I said. I was disappointed. I wanted to be told apart from others, not just to be known as "that Riolu from the Great Forest Council".

I was just about to lie down for a nap when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," I said.

There stood Farfetch'd, leek held high.

"About time," he said. "The Heads of Council are calling a full-Council meeting at the clearing. Please follow me."

The clearing was full of Pokémon of different sizes and shapes. In the centre of the crowd were Gallade and Gardevoir.

"Attention," soothed Gardevoir. Attention please."

"OI!" roared Gallade, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone fell silent immediately.

"Thank you," said Gardevoir. "We have called a meeting about the happenings at the Circle of Beginnings. Those senior agents that were there may have noticed that the HUGE gang were lead by a Pokémon named Lucario."

There were Pokémon nodding.

"We have received word from the Bounty Hunters' Legion that this gang call themselves the Aura Masters," said Gallade "named so after their leader, Lucario, who has the power to sense and control aura. Now, the Legion has agreed to send two of their elite teams. Team Gamma, who is already at the Circle of Beginnings interviewing Chansey, is made up of Linoone and Mightyena and Team Beta is made up of Vulpix and Ninetails."

"So what does that mean to us?" asked a Togepi, who was next to a Cleffa and an Igglybuff.

"That means," said Gardevoir, "that we are in serious danger. Everyone within the Great Forest is. So, we will be moving from the Forest."

There was an uproar of argument as Farfetch'd flew high.

"Quit it!" he hollered. "One at a time!"

A Grumpig stepped forward. "Why do we have to leave? I don't know about the rest of you, but I have everything here. I don't want to leave."

A murmur of agreement swells within the crowd.

"We shall be choosing some teams to stay behind to protect," said Ralts, who obviously teleported. "The move will only be temporary."

"So," Gallade growled, "the plan is to choose a team to run the infirmary, find a team to co-ordinate the move and, finally, find teams brave enough and good enough to stay. So, the infirmary candidates?"

Forward stepped Roselia and Blissey.

"We of Team Sweet," said the Roselia, "will use our skills to help heal Pokémon in need. Like with my Aromatherapy Attack and Blissey's Softboiled."

"Agreed," said Gardevoir.

Next came a Xatu. "I am Xatu, a solo explorer. I can plan a path to a safe place. And tell you through telepathy, which is much faster than communicating through Badges."

"Yes," said Gallade.

The applicants kept coming. Rescue teams from near and far received their roles until it was finally our turn.

"I'm sorry," said Gardevoir. "I don't think you are trained well enough, you would not be able to hold yourself against that gang."

"But," said Oddish, "Jay ran into Lucario AND survived. We were there."

"But," said Gallade, "you had help. I don't think even Jay with his Aura Sphere would be able to help."

Absol frowned. "But, surely, after Mothim's training, Jay would be more than capable," he said. "Even Mothim said that he couldn't teach Jay any more than he has."

"My decision is final!" boomed Gallade. "This insubordination will NOT do! You are NORMAL RANK. If you were Bronze, then I might have thought about it. Know your place rookies. Now leave."

"But-" I started.

"LEAVE!"

We did as we were told. We followed Gardevoir to the group that were leaving, which were all much smaller and weaker-looking than us. Suddenly, Machamp, followed by Mothim, ran into the clearing.

"Mistress Gardevoir, Master Gallade," Machamp puffed, "we have not enough defenders. All the ones you sent aren't very reliable."

"Exactly," said Mothim. "And where are Jay and his team?"

"With the others who are leaving," said Gallade.

"Leaving?" Mothim looked horrified. "Gallade, Gardevoir, with all due respect, they are the only team that I actually believe will do this job properly."

I was overcome with happiness. I could feel his pride in us _very_ strongly.

"Just what are you insinuating?" asked Gallade, stepping forward so his face was barely inches away from Mothim's.

"I am not insinuating anything," Mothim said, quite calmly, "I am merely informing you of your incorrect decision."

"But they're rookies," growled Gallade.

"Oh rookies, schmookies!" snapped Mothim. "I do believe that you two were only normal rank when I gave you my position as Head of Council."

"What?" exclaimed Oddish. "Mothim was Head of Council?"

"It was before your time," said Ralts.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I hollered.

Ralts looked puzzled. "Doing what?"

"Teleporting! It freaks me out."

"Yes, continued Gallade, "I do remember. But that was different. We were exceptional. We had faced a BLAZIKEN!"

"What's going on here?"

Into the clearing walked a Ninetales, followed by a Vulpix. A rather _cute___Vulpix. Her coat was gleaming in the sun, her six beautiful tails waving softly in the air. She had the look of someone who held herself in high regard. Not prissy, just proper.

"You are two fully-evolved Pokémon and yet," Ninetales continues, "you bicker like children."

Gallade turned to us. "Oi!" He growled. "You three! Come here!" He turned to Ninetales. "Mothim here thinks that these two rookies have what it takes to guard the Forest. And I told him that it was impossible, after all, they're just Normal Rank."

"I agree," said Ninetales, "with Mothim."

Gallade looked like he had just been slapped in the face. "Why?"

"Why?" said Ninetales. "Because Mothim is an excellent judge of character. He believed in you when no-one else would. And now look what you've become."

Gallade was speechless. Mothim looked happy, then he frowned.

"Hey Mothim," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, I've been thinking," he said. "Maybe you shouldn't defend the Forest." Gallade laughed. Mothim glared at him. "But instead, go seek Celebi, the Guardian of Spring Lake. He might be able to help, he might be able to go back in time and tell us why Lucario did this."

"Fair enough," Gardevoir said. "But it is a long journey and I do not wish anything to happen to you on that journey. Maybe we should find someone to accompany you."

"I'll do it," said a voice, clear as crystal. Into the clearing bounded Suicune. "Celebi and I go way back."

I was excited. We had a LEGENDARY on our side. I thought the journey would be easy.


	7. Chapter 7: Team Bolt

_Authors note..._

_I would like to thank ClockwerkOrange for her help in clearing my writer's block. And her ideas are most appreciated..._

_Short and sweet XD_

_Frenchii..._

Suicune, with Oddish, Absol and I on her back, swept through the forest, through blistering deserts and over snow-capped mountains until we came to a large canyon.

"Where do we go now?" I asked, looking around. There was no way to get over it, there were just a steep line of ledges that dotted the nearest cliff-face.

BEEP BEEP!

My Explorer Badge was flashing. I lifted it up to my face.

"Jay, Suicune, anyone?" The voice that came through belonged to Farfetch'd. "Come in."

"This is Jay," I spoke, trying to be as clear as possible. "What's up?"

"Lucario has made an appearance near the edge of the Great Forest," Farfetch'd said. "He was spotted by Xatu. So the move is postponed until Mightyena and Linoone secure the path."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No," he said. "There's a heap of bandits in the Bold Canyon. Watch out, the Bounty Hunters' Legion had sent two of their best agents in there. One escaped, but the other is still in there, presumed captured."

"We'll keep an eye out," I said.

"Good," Farfetch'd replied, and hung up.

I explained the situation to the others.

"Ah, yes," Suicune frowned. "I have heard of such an incident. An Eevee and a Charmander went in to quell a fight going on within the ranks of certain bandit groups, but Charmander was expelled from the Canyon, but Eevee hasn't been seen since."

We looked down at the canyon floor, which was barely able to be seen. The ledges seemed to be the only way down.

We started climbing. Despite her size, Suicune bounced with great agility between each ledge, while we climbed. It was too dangerous to have such a bulky load when climbing. We didn't want Suicune to lose her footing.

I jumped to the next ledge, nearly slipping, then to the next, then the next, eventually I was near the bottom, Absol had beaten me down. He was born in and lived most of his life in the mountains. He knew how to handle himself. But as he reached the bottom, he turned up to me.

"Uh... Jay, you better get here quick."

I was at the bottom and I saw it. Suicune was on the ground in a heap. I could feel static coming off her.

"What happened?" Oddish had finally caught up.

Suddenly, I felt a jab of anger. I focussed and phased into Aura State. A strong Aura surrounded the whole area, but the anger was coming from directly in front of us.

ZAP!!

A bolt of lightning shot at us and sent us flying. Then, out of the darkness, came two Pokémon, a Pikachu and a Raichu.

"Thundershock!" shouted Raichu.

Another bolt of lightning flew at us. We barely dodged it. Absol threw a Shadow Ball at Raichu and I threw an Aura Sphere at Pikachu, sending them reeling backward. The fight continued, our attacks flashing like a strobe light. We were evenly matched. Eventually...

"Volt Tackle!"

A flash of yellow flew past, knocking Absol, Oddish and I back hard. The yellow stopped, showing a Pichu. It looked mad.

"Boss!" the Pikachu and Raichu yelled dopily, running at Pichu, who stepped out of the way, causing them to collide.

"What are you doing in our domain?" Pichu demanded. "We are Team Bolt and we do not take kindly to trespassers. I thought you would have learned that the last time you sent bounty hunters into our midst."

Pichu wasn't playing. I could feel his anger, clear as day.

"We aren't here to cause trouble," I said. "We just need to get to Spring Lake."

Pichu was sceptical. "Sure," he said sarcastically.

"We are!" I yelled. "But if you don't want to believe us, then you leave me no choice." I was shaking with fright, if this Pokémon could paralyse Suicune, what could it have done to us? Nevertheless, I summoned my Aura Sphere.

Pichu chuckled. "Do you think you could seriously defeat me? I'll show you TRUE power."

There was a ZAP and then nothing.

I woke up next to Absol back at the top of the Canyon. I felt tingly all over.

"Urgh..." Absol groaned as he struggled to stand. "What happened?"

I got up. "We were ejected from the dungeon." Then I noticed something. "Where's Oddish?!? And Suicune? Suicune was defeated way before us."

"No," Absol said. "Suicune was just paralysed. As for Oddish, she may be down there, still fighting."

We rushed back down there as fast as we could. Suicune was alone, she was still paralysed. But there was no sign of Oddish, nor Team Bolt.

"Argh!" a yelp echoed through the Canyon as a pained aura jutted out from the Canyon's aura. I let it guide me. And there they were. Oddish doing battle with Pichu, with the help of an extra Pokémon. An Espeon.

"Psywave!" the Espeon hollered, a multi-coloured ray of light erupting from the red stone in the centre of her forehead.

Pichu was knocked back, then Oddish rammed him as hard as she could, knocking Pichu into the wall. Pichu was surrounded by a bright light, then he disappeared.

"Oddish!" Absol called.

Oddish and the Espeon turned around.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"Fine," Oddish said, "thanks to this Espeon here."

"They call me Kat," she said.

"Pleased to meet you," I said, then we shook paws.

A flash of bright light.


	8. Chapter 8: Kat's Tale

Author's Note...

_This chapter takes place in Jay's "Aura State", when they connected hands. Much like when Jay battled Houndoom. Oh, and by the way, this is a short chapter because I didn't really want to get too off-track with the whole back-story, just enough to give the information I wanted to give._

_Frenchii..._

Kat walked along the bottom of the Canyon, followed by her companion, Eden, who was a Charmander. Kat was an Eevee at this time.

"This place is empty," said Kat, stopping. "I can't believe Team Alpha sent us here, not a bandit in sight."

"We should go back," said Eden.

"No!" snapped Kat. "If we don't pass this mission, Team Alpha won't tell us what they know. About how we turned into Pokémon."

"Yes," said Eden, frowning. "You're probably right."

They continued walking.

_Another flare of aura energy flashed. I winced, it hurt my eyes._

Now, Kat and Eden were facing against three Pichu. Eden was on the ground, panting. The flame on her tail was a mere spark.

"Volt Tackle!" The middle Pichu surrounded himself with intense electricity, then rammed into Eden full-force.

Eden flew back, slamming hard on her back. She was then surrounded by a bright light, then disappeared. Kat growled.

"Quick Attack!" she called.

She rammed into Pichu, knocking him back. As she watched him slam into the others, she fell to the ground, paralysed.

_The aura flickered, as I was transported to another scene._

Kat faced off, alone, with Pichu, the others had evolved into Pikachu, but they were now on the ground. Kat had evolved into an Espeon.

"Psybeam!"

"Thunderbolt!"

They let loose their respective attacks. The attacks met in the middle. Kat pushed as hard as possible, but the Thunderbolt was quite strong. They struggled, pushing against each other's attack, then...

BOOM!

The attacks reacted to each other, sending Kat and Pichu flying.

_With the explosion, I was knocked from the Aura State._


	9. Chapter 9: The Spring Lake

"Yes," said Kat. " I was once a human. Me and my partner were. But how did you know?"

I explained to her everything about my aura abilities and what I saw.

"Ah, that explains a lot," she said.

"If it makes you feel better," I said, "I was once a human as well."

Kat looked shocked.

"Like you, I have no memory of my being a human," I continued. "But there is no point dwelling upon that. We need to get Spring Lake. Thanks for your help, we'll be saying good-bye-"

"Can I accompany you?" Kat asked, quickly. "You might need help."

"Sure!" beamed Oddish, before wincing. Her aura went through a sudden shift.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked pale. "It's fine," she said. "It's nothing, really."

"Okay," I said, though I didn't believe her.

We started walking, then Absol stopped.

"Wait!" he said. "What about Suicune? She's still paralysed back at the entrance."

"I've got a Cheri Berry," said Kat. "Cheri Berries heal paralysis."

We walked to Suicune, who was breathing heavily. She opened her eyes.

"Did you beat Pichu and those thugs?" she said weakly.

"Yes," I said. "Thanks to Kat here, who, by pure coincidence, is also an ex-human."

Suicune coughed.

"Really?"

"We'll explain once we fix you up," said Kat, pushing the Cheri Berry into Suicune's mouth.

Suicune coughed, then shivered, hopping up.

"Thanks," she said.

We walked through the Canyon, explaining the situation along the way. By the time we had finished filling everyone in on everything, we were at the edge of a large forest.

"Ah, Spring Forest," said Suicune. "Deep inside this forest, there is a large lake, Spring Lake by name."

I stepped forward.

"Maybe it would be faster if we went in there with you Suicune," I said. "After all, we need this done as fast as possible."

"Yes," agreed Suicune. "But we must remain inconspicuous, we do not know how many of Lucario's minions are lurking around."

At that, Oddish collapsed to the ground, convulsing. Then, she glowed with a bright white light.

"So much for inconspicuousness," said Kat, rolling her eyes.

"Shush!" I snapped.

She slapped me over the back of the head with her tail. Oddish's light started getting brighter. Her aura erupted, knocking me to the ground. The light flared, when the light went down, Oddish was no more, there instead was a Gloom. Oddish had evolved.

WRRRRRRRRROOOAARR!

"Damn," swore Kat.

Out of the forest jumped two Pokémon, a Blaziken and a Pokémon that I had not seen for a long time. Houndoom. Their anger was giving me a headache.

"Hey, Riolu," snarled Houndoom. "Long time, no see. And it seems you have more friends."

"Yeah," I smiled, masking my fear. "As do you. Aura Sphere!"

I channelled their anger into me, blasting Houndoom into a tree. At that, Blaziken sprung into action.

"Blaze Kick!" he hollered.

He jumped at me, his foot enveloped in bright orange flames. Kat jumped in front.

"Psychic!" she screamed, sending a strong telekinetic blast at Blaziken.

Houndoom blocked it, sending a Shadow Ball at Kat, she went flying.

"Shadow Ball!" yelled Absol.

Houndoom and Blaziken jumped out of the way.

"Energy Ball!"

Gloom had sent a ball of green light flying at Blaziken, who was thrown sideways.

"Fire Blast!" roared Houndoom, breathing a star-shaped flame at Gloom, who barely dodged it.

"Looks like an old dog learnt a new trick," I said.

At this, both Houndoom and Blaziken jumped at me.

"Hydro Pump!"

A strong torrent of water blasted from Suicune's mouth, slamming into Houndoom, but Blaziken dodged it, right before barging into Suicune. As they fought, Absol, Gloom and I defended Kat, who was still out cold.

"Shadow Ball!" shouted Houndoom.

"Shadow Ball!" yelled Absol.

"Energy Ball!" hollered Gloom.

"Aura Sphere!" I growled.

Our three attacks hit Houndoom's, causing an explosion. I blacked out for a second, but as I came to, I saw Houndoom at Kat, who was slowly getting up.

"No!" I hollered.

"Steel Wing!"

Out of nowhere came a Charizard, wings out-stretched and glowing.

"Eden!" shouted Kat happily.

Eden's wing slammed into Houndoom, sending it flying.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," growled Eden, landing. "Dragon Rage!"

Blue-white flames shot from her mouth, blasting Houndoom. I joined in, shooting Aura Spheres at Houndoom. We were joined by Absol's Razor Wind, Gloom's Solarbeam and Kat's Psybeam. Houndoom was thrown deep into the forest. At that point, Suicune's Hydro Pump blasted Blaziken in the same direction.

Eden and Kat danced happily around each other, while Suicune, Gloom, Absol and I smiled at the reunion.

Suicune raced Absol, Gloom and I into the Forest, while Eden and Kat flew overhead. We told Eden what we knew and Kat was up there filling her in on everything. After about an hour, we reached a humongous clearing. And in the centre of it was a humongous, crystal-clear body of water. Spring Lake.


	10. Chapter 10: Memory Lane

"Hi!" cheered Celebi.

She was floating just in front of me, being really REALLY perky.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what brings you here to my humble, humble home?"

"If she doesn't take it down a notch, I'm gonna scorch her," growled Eden.

"We are an exploration team plus two," I said. "The plus two referring to the Charizard and the Espeon behind me. And we are here to ask for your help."

"Sure," smiled Celebi. "How may I help help help you?"

I heard Eden growl behind me. Her aura showed signs of annoyance.

"We need to travel through time," I continued. "We need to find out why Lucario has been this way, what made him so... 'evil'."

"Okay," said Celebi. "First, we should-"

"NO!" roared Eden. "Get this done NOW!"

Celebi squeaked in fear, before letting loose a majorly strong Psychic Attack that sent Eden flying.

"Now that that negativity has been stopped," Celebi beamed, "we shall continue."

We stood in a circle, Celebi in the centre.

"Time Travel!" said Celebi.

There was a flash of bright, golden light and we landed in a desert. On an altar of stone, stood a Riolu. An Electabuzz, flanked by a Rhydon and a Magmar, was handing him a badge.

"This," said Eden, "is the Sandstorm Desert, where you graduate into the Bounty Hunters' Legion. Those three Pokémon on the altar, the ones giving Riolu a Hunter Badge, they're Team Alpha, the leaders of the Bounty Hunters' Legion. I didn't know Lucario was once a member."

"It seems you have learnt what you need from this timeline," said Celebi. "Let's move on."

Another flash of golden light. Now we were in a forest. Lucario had evolved and was now facing off against a Mamoswine. Both looked tired.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario hollered, blasting Mamoswine.

Mamoswine fainted. Out of nowhere ran a Tropius.

"Thank you," said Tropius. "We don't know how to repay you."

"The reward would be nice," Lucario growled.

"We didn't offer a reward," frowned Tropius.

"WHAT?!?!" roared Lucario. "You're going to regret crossing me!"

And with that, he Force Palmed the Tropius into a tree.

Another flash of golden light. We were in the same place, but now Lucario was talking to Houndoom and Blaziken.

"We must stop Dialga and Palkia from getting to my future trainer," Lucario frowned. "They say he's the only one who can stop our plan."

Suddenly, an earthquake shook the tree we were hiding behind. Lucario and the others were running toward the river, so we followed them. And there, towering taller than the embankment we were on, stood Palkia and Dialga.

"Roar Of Time!" shouted Dialga.

"Spacial Rend!" roared Palkia.

At their command, another earthquake formed. Then, a huge gust of wind picked up as the sky ripped apart, a hole appearing above us. Out of the hole came glittering, swirling lights. They descended as the portal closed. Then, Palkia turned to Dialga, the lights hovering between them.

"HE MUST BE TURNED TO A POKÉMON," Palkia growled. "HAVING A HUMAN COME TO THE POKÉMON WORLD WOULD CAUSE MASS CHAOS, THEREBY RUINING OUR PLAN."

The swirling lights then transformed into Jay, as he was laid upon the ground. Palkia and Dialga disappeared.

"Oh my god!"

Below us ran Gloom as an Oddish.

"Excuse me?" Oddish asked. "Are you okay?"

Lucario turned to Houndoom.

"Burn this forest down. Leave nothing left."

They left.

Then came another flash of light.


	11. Chapter 11: Entering the Temple

We looked around at the sudden change that the forest had gone through. The emerald paradise it had once been was now a cold, white wasteland. Trees had been broken apart and there was no-one to be found.

"Hello?" called Absol.

No answer.

"Celebi and I'll go look for everyone," said Suicune absent-mindedly, before speeding off into what was left of the forest, as did Celebi.

"Anyone here?" I hollered.

Again, no answer.

"Uh, Jay?"

Kat was standing beside me, looking toward Gloom, who had fallen unconscious.

"It must be the cold," I said, turning to Eden. "Eden, start a fire so Gloom may warm up."

"I don't take orders from anybody," she snapped.

"DO IT!" I roared.

Eden snorted in annoyance. She moved toward Gloom.

"Flamethrower," she murmured.

Within seconds, a roaring flame warmed the place considerably. But we couldn't stay there forever.

"Kat, Absol," I said. "We need to investigate what's going on."

Eden went to move.

"You," I said, "stay here, if that fire goes out, Gloom doesn't stand a chance."

I could feel Eden's anger as the three of us moved away from her and Gloom. I started to feel around with my Aura-State, there was no sign of anyone. Not a flicker. Suddenly, there was a sudden burst of aura energy nearby. There, under a fallen log, was Ralts.

"Help," she wheezed.

Kat used Psychic to move the log, as Absol and I pulled her out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lucario," she said. "Abomasnow, Empoleon."

"What about them?" wondered Absol.

"They attacked," Ralts said. "We weren't ready. They used some dimensional hole or something, but one minute we were getting ready, then the next, they were attacking. And I mean that literally."

"Is there anyone else around?" I asked.

"No," she said. "Apart from a few Pokémon that went into hiding. The rest were taken." She started crying. "There were so many of them. I couldn't help it. I WAS SCARED!"

I hugged her close.

"It's okay," I soothed. "It was better to have you here so we can save them."

Ralts sobbed and nodded her head, tears still running down her cheek.

"Jay," Suicune had appeared. "There's no-"

"-one around," I said. "Yes, I know."

"But I did happen to overhear some slackers talking," she continued. "They said something about the Titans."

"The what now?" asked Kat.

"The Titans," Suicune said, "Commanders of the different trios and some of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. They are Lugia, commander of the bird trio, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, Ho-Oh, commander of the beast trio, Entei, Raikou and myself, Regigigas, commander of the golem trio, Regice, Regirock and Registeel, and the most powerful of them all. This titan commands two of the most powerful trios of all time. The spiritual trio, Mespirit, Azelf and Uxie, and the dragon trio, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. This Pokémon is said to have been the one to create the world. This Pokémon is Arceus. I think they might be out to recruit them."

"Recruit them?" Absol was in shock.

"Yes, and considering when Dialga was last recruited, he went Primal, I dread to think what the Titans would do to the world, especially Arceus."

"Then there's nothing else for it," I said. "We have to stop them."

Then, the earth shook. It knocked down trees and threw the lot of us into the air.

"What happened? An Earthquake?" Absol asked.

"No," said Suicune. "I think it's The Temple... The home of the three orbs."

"Three orbs?" I asked.

"The orbs of the Dragon Trio," said Suicune. "I think we'll need MAJOR back-up with this one guys. If they get those orbs..."

"Which they can't without the Spiritual Trio," said a voice.

Hither walked a Kakuna. WITH A MOUSTACHE!!! Another tremor. Kakuna's moustache fell off. We all looked at him. He face planted into the ground to stick it back on.

We all stared silently at Kakuna as he looked back and forth between all of us.

"What?" he asked.

"Anywho..." I said.

As we headed over there, another tremor hit. We ran, following Kakuna. His moustache hanging lop-sided on his face.

"It seems," he said, "they already have the trio."

There, at the front of the temple, floated Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf, glowing brightly while Abomasnow and Empoleon attacked the door with all their might, and there, at the front of it all, was Lucario.

Then, there was a flash of light and the door disappeared. The Pokémon all followed Lucario in.

"Shall we go?" asked Absol.

"We shall," I said.

And we followed them in.


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

_Okay, if the chapter title didn't tell you, this is the final chapter for this fic. BUT FRET NOT! There WILL be a sequel!! I have now started writing it and will release it when I choose. Once again, thank you for reading this..._

_PS I don't own Pokémon (obviously, otherwise this would be called owner-fiction)._

_Frenchii..._

We snuck in and gaped. There was one room in this temple, but it was huge, and in the centre of it all, were three pedestals, each holding an orb. Surely enough, there was Lucario, reaching for the orbs.

"STOP!" I yelled, not thinking. "Where are our friends?"

Lucario turned, smiling.

"Well, if it isn't Riolu," he chuckled. "Or Jay, should I say?"

I could see Suicune tensing for battle.

"Answer me!" I demanded, stepping forward.

Ralts stepped up beside me. I could feel her fear. Kat followed suit.

"_Your aura powers are much stronger,_" said Lucario's voice in my head. "_But I bet you can't do this. Talk inside someone's head."_

I let collected as much aura energy as possible, then let loose an Aura Sphere. Lucario blocked it with ease.

"_Nicely done,_" Lucario continued, "_but nowhere as good as me._"

I felt a sharp stab in my gut as I went flying. I got back up in time to see my friends run out into the room, straight at Lucario. Lucario waved his hand and threw them back.

"NO!" I yelled, throwing Aura Spheres at him.

He sent them flying in all directions.

"Attack!" he hollered, as the surrounding Pokémon raced into the fight.

I blasted an Empoleon into an Abomasnow, then jumped out of the battle. Lucario was holding the Orbs. He noticed me and started running. Blasting an Abomasnow out of the way, I raced after him. He ran around the room, cackling like a witch and throwing Aura Spheres and Force Palms into the crowd, hoping to get some member of my team.

WROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!

Out of nowhere came Houndoom, followed by a large number of Pokémon. Charizard and Skarmory prowled the sky. Golem, Kanghaskan and many others attacked from the ground.

This scared me. "Holy Sh-"

"Eat this!" hollered Kakuna, hopping into the crowd, using Harden and his moustache coming off.

Everything was chaos. Suicune was thrown into a pedestal, Kakuna pinned against the wall and Absol and Kat were nowhere to be seen.

BRIIIIIIII!!!

That high pitched sound filled the room, echoing off the walls as a bright golden light filled the room. Out of the light came Gallade, Gardevoir, Farfetch'd and the rest of the Council appeared. Eden flew out, ramming into a Skarmory. Then Gloom, who threw a silver powder into the air, sending a group of Pokémon to sleep.

"Brii!" Celebi had made the sound. "Need a hand?"

And so the battle started and Lucario jumped onto a pedestal, I followed him. I felt really tingly. A flash of light filled my eyes. Then all feeling left.

I woke to Lucario's laugh.

"Well, well, well," he laughed. "I must say, you have changed."

I looked down at myself, I was much taller and way different. I was a Lucario. I looked around, all eyes were on me. They stared for like a minute.

"Stop it!" I snapped.

There were gasps as Lucario put the Orbs on an altar in the centre of the room.

"NOOOOO!" bawled Mothim, flying forward.

Lucario turned and blasted him full-on in the chest. I gasped as I watched Mothim fall back, eventually disappearing into the crowd.

The Orbs started reacting to each other. Then all hell broke loose. A huge wind picked up in The Temple, ripping off the roof. A huge roar through the room as three heads emerged from the hole.

The Dragon Trio had arrived.

Giratina, Lord of Antimatter, stood in the centre, changing to its Altered Forme. Dialga, Master of Time, stood to his right, Palkia, the Guardian of Space, to his left.

"WHO DARES DISTURB OUR SLUMBER?" boomed Giratina.

Lucario stepped forward, smiling. "It is I, Lucario, the Aura Master, who wishes to use your powers."

Palkia frowned. "WHY WOULD YOU NEED OUR POWERS?"

"To summon the ultimate Titan," said Lucario. "Arceus."

"WE DO NOT FALL UNDER YOUR COMMAND!!" roared Dialga, stepping towards him.

"HANG ON," said Giratina, what looked like a smile spreading across his face. "LET'S GIVE THEM A CHANCE." He looked at Lucario. "IF YOU CAN DEFEAT US, THEN YOU SHALL MEET ARCEUS. IF YOU CAN'T, THEN YOU ARE NOT WORTHY."

"Easy enough," chuckled Lucario. "Aura Sphere!"

It glanced right off Giratina.

"THIS," smiled Dialga, "IS AN AURA SPHERE!"

I felt a huge shift in aura as they blasted Lucario, throwing everyone in the room.

All the Pokemon in the room jumped into battle, attacking the three dragons, who shook off the mass attack with ease, their aura erupting with anger.

Kat and Eden flew above the crowd, throwing attacks in every direction. Gloom and Absol ran off, leaving me alone.

WRRRRROOOOOAAAARRR!

Palkia shot a huge Hydro Pump into the crowd, washing half the crowd away. Dialga spat a beam at Eden, barely missing, but it left a huge hole in the roof. The weird thing was Giratina was not attacking, nor defending. Just watching. A huge quake hit the temple, caused by the humongous wave of attacks.

CRRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

I looked up just in time to see a chunk of roof fall, I barely got out of the way, but many Pokemon were crushed underneath. All Pokemon made a run for it, attempting to escape the rubble and debris cascading from above. I was pushed, shoved and bumped, eventually being pushed back into Eden and Kat.

"STOP!"

A voice echoed, as all this froze. Another gust of wind as a large Pokémon appeared. Arceus.

"MY JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN DECIDED," it roared. "THESE POKÉMON SHALL DIE FOR DISTURBING THE PEACE."

Three swirling lights surrounded Arceus. Then, they revealed themselves as Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf.

"We have decided," they chimed. "these Pokémon do not deserve to die."

"WHAT?" roared Arceus. "YOU DARE QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT? I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH INSUBORDINATION! THESE POKEMON DO NOT CARE FOR THEIR ENVIRONMENT, ONLY FOR THEMSELVES! I HAVE NOT MADE THIS DECISION ON A WHIM, I HAVE BEEN WATCHING THEM FOR QUITE SOME TIME AND I'VE DECIDED IT ALL MUST COME TO AN END!"

"NO!"

The Dragon Trio had moved and were now facing Arceus.

"WE CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM THESE POKEMON," said Giratina. "THEY ARE AS INNOCENT AS YOU OR I! I'M AFRAID THAT WE MUST DEFEAT YOU!"

Arceus roared mockingly. "YOU? DEFEAT ME? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I CREATED YOU AND I CAN DO THE OPPOSITE JUST AS EASILY!"

"Not if we have anything to do with it," said Mespirit, rising with its siblings.

Arceus roared.

Gardevoir, Gallade and Farfetch'd stepped forward, holding an orb each. The orbs started glowing as they rose.

"ROAR OF TIME!" called Dialga, its Orb, the Adamant Orb, floating beside it.

"SPACIAL REND!" hollered Palkia, the Lustrous Orb glowing near its shoulder.

"SHADOW FORCE!" roared Giratina, the Griseous Orb floating beside it, causing Giratina to change form. The Origin Forme.

The Orbs started flashing, then they let off a bright light. Their aura was expanding to physical sight. A massive black hole ripped in the sky, visible through the collapsed roof, then it started expanding, pulling things in with an enormous amount of force. Even Arceus was having trouble resisting. Everyone was struggling to hold on to rubble which was frozen in mid-air by Arceus' powers. Kat flew past, holding onto my tail, causing us to slip, only to be caught by Eden, who was clinging to a smashed up bit of wall.

Mespirit and the rest of the Spiritual Trio were the first to be sucked into the wormhole. Giratina and the Dragon Trio smiled as they flew off after them.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" roared Arceus, the three Orbs following it into the black hole.

We were safe! The wormhole was closing! Then, things took a turn for the worst.

The world unfroze as Arceus disappeared, causing many Pokemon to follow Arceus and the trios. The wall we were holding onto started to crack... then it smashed! We went soaring into the sky, Eden flying with all her might against the pull of the hole, eventually being pulled in.


End file.
